The present invention relates to a stackable container which is removably securable to a display card so that the display card and the container may each be separated from one another and reused or reprocessed by recycling.
It is known to attach reusable containers to a display card, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,964. However, these known combination of elements usually include an adhesive band or tape to secure the container to the card with the tape often carrying some printed information and extending over the front wall of the container thereby obstructing view to the product in the container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,275 discloses another embodiment wherein the container is an open top end container secured in one flap of a card with the container being sealed by the other flap of the card which contains an adhesive tab to secure the flaps together. Again, the securement is made with adhesive means.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,494 discloses a plastic container secured to an advertisement card wherein one or more articles may be removed and replaced from the card as they are sold. The articles are retained by recesses formed in the outer walls of the container. With these containers only a single article is secured therein in close fit with the container, as the back portion of the container has an opening which is maintained in a restricted condition to secure the product in the container while engaged with the display card. Another disadvantage of such containers and card is that once the container is removed from the card the opening in the display card is damaged, and a replaced container may not securely hold its product therein causing damage to the product and to the display card.